


I'm The Boo You Need

by UaenaMe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Ghost Gyu, M/M, Romance, University Student Boo Seungkwan, clumsy gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UaenaMe/pseuds/UaenaMe
Summary: An au where Mingyu scares new tenants till they leave him alone, but there's one new cute guy that he wouldn't mind haunting for a while longer.





	1. New Tenant

**Author's Note:**

> a/n gyuboo! warning: fluff and my bad attempt at being somewhat funny

 

Mingyu waited. The ticking of the hideous yellow cuckoo clock was the only sound filling his apartment. He blew a raspberry and watched as the sleeping figure tossed and turned. Mingyu was bored. He had spent the last several hours slipping his hand in and out of regular household objects, watching as his hand passed straight through. His hands, his arms, his legs- his whole body was not only penetrable, but semi-transparent.

 

 _Reason being?_ Because, instead of living life like a normal 21 year old, Mingyu was parading around as a ghost. Yep, a supernatural spirit that no one could see. He was cursed to spend eternity in between life and death as a god-damn grouchy ghost. All because he had accepted a drunken dare to egg the old witch’s broken down house across his residence building. The old, wrinkled man was unrelenting and forced him to solidarity without telling him the cure to transform back into his human form.

 

Mingyu groaned in frustration. Before his ghostly transformation, he had saved up enough money to move into his own tiny apartment that was a few blocks away from his university. He cherished the place to death, well, that is, for the two short days that he lived there. He had bragged on and on to his friends about it- a fact to which he now felt ashamed of seeing as he no longer possessed the space. From what he overheard from the neighbours, a couple of his friends even checked the place out. How shameless of them.

 

It was nearing 8:00 a.m. Mingyu knew the snarky middle-aged woman who just moved in would wake up about this time to feed her overweight tabby before heading to work. Alarm blaring throughout the apartment, Mingyu smirked and floated over to her bed.

 

Yawning, the lady wiped her drool against her covers and made a move to sit up. It was time. Mingyu used his powers to shake the headboard and quake the wooden floorboards beneath her scraggly feet. The sounds echoed throughout the bedroom with a terrifying intensity.

 

“AHHH!” the lady screamed in fright, getting up quickly and running hysterically to the living area. Mingyu tailed closely behind, snickering mischievously. It wasn’t enough.

 

As if driven to protect their owner, the chubby feline sneaked up in front of him and hissed. Mingyu hissed loudly back, sending the feline jumping and clawing into his owner’s back in fright. She yelped and swung her body to send the cat flying into its bowl of water. The cat let out an unsteady ‘meow’ and wobbled back to the couch. _Poor cat._

 

“What’s wrong with this place?!!” she screamed, hands grasping her own hair in a craze. She looks to the door wildly and runs. Mingyu sounds his disapproval with a _“tsk”_ before locking the door shut with a single snap. The woman looks like she’s about to piss her pants with fright and possibly plead insanity. Mingyu rolls his eyes and decides this was good enough.

 

The phone rings. She dashes for the phone and screams into the receiver.

 

“I told you, this place is haunted! You lied to me, you evil hag! I want my money back! I demand a refund! I’m moving right this instant!”

 

Mingyu grinned. _There you go! That was what he was waiting for!_ The locks on the front door unlocked and the lady sobbed in utter relief. She picks up her fat cat and breaks for the door, not bothering to stay another minute.

 

 _Alone at last!_ Mingyu sighs in satisfaction, his body floating over to the couch and hovering as he ‘sat down’ on the cushions. It went on and on like this. A person would move in and try to stay, but Mingyu would scare them away to have the place all to himself. It was his place prior to this state and would continue to be when he returned to the mortal world as a visible, all-functioning human.

 

He didn’t know when that would be or exactly how he was to go about doing so, but he was sure that so long as he kept his apartment empty that things would return to the way things were!

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Mingyu was fiddling with his hair (which he could still somehow style with his fingertips) when he heard the front door unlock from outside the bathroom.

 

“And this is the place! There have only been a few people living here prior to you, but their reasons were unrelated to the apartment, so you won’t have to worry!” Mingyu snorted in disbelief. The crazy old woman was spouting lies again.

 

“That’s great! I can’t wait to move in!”

 

Mingyu wanted to roll his eyes, but as soon as his eyes left the angular face of his ex-landlord and onto the soft-looking face of the new tenant, he felt his soul leave his body (which it literally had already, but he meant it as a metaphor).

 

“That’s fantastic! If you could sign here...and here…. I’m glad to have you here, Mr. Boo!” the old lady grinned, eyes clearly radiating dollar signs as she stared at the young man.

 

Boo? Mingyu laughed at the coincidence.

 

Seungkwan shivered as a breeze past him. “Kind of cold in here,” he laughed, his arms bracing his shivering body. The landlord chuckled anxiously and said a quick goodbye to leave.

 

Mingyu couldn’t lie about how cute the guy was. He looked him up and down, teeth biting into his lower lip. If he were human right now, he would have definitely asked him out. He trailed behind Seungkwan as he looked around the apartment, letting out a dreamy sigh every now and then. Seungkwan shivered every time, mumbling reminders to buy more sweaters to wear inside.

 

* * *

 

Despite not having any real company for the last few months, Mingyu thinks having Seungkwan around was quite nice. He woke up every morning to the sounds of Seungkwan singing as he prepared his breakfast, which was just a delight to hear. Mingyu found out that Seungkwan was actually a  music major at _his_ university when he returns home one day with a couple of classmates and a stack of music sheets to practice from.

 

Can you believe it? He attended _his_ university! Seungkwan being at his university only made him want to become human again even more. Yet, Mingyu couldn’t help but grin thinking about how he would be able to keep in mind all of Seungkwan’s favourite things and quirks prior to wooing him with his charms. This way, he could surely win him over!

 

* * *

 

 **Quirk #1. **After coming home from school, Seungkwan likes to snuggle his tiny feet under stacks of blankets after plopping onto the couch and passing out.

 

Mingyu thought it was really cute the way he buried his small body for warmth, his eyes always drowsy and droopy. So, whenever he left for school, Mingyu would quickly head over to the spare closet to pick out Seungkwan’s fluffiest blankets and leave them in a pile on his couch. He couldn’t help his excitement every time Seungkwan came back in surprise.

 

Seungkwan couldn’t remember ever putting them there, but always dismissed the odd occurrence as him simply forgetting and being too tired from school. Mingyu cooed happily, his head leaning on the back of the couch to stare down lovingly at Seungkwan. It didn’t matter that the boy was snoring like a wailing firetruck, Mingyu still found it cute just like his other habits.

 

* * *

 

 **Quirk  #2.** Seungkwan couldn’t cook for shit. Mingyu almost knocked over the vase Seungkwan placed on his faux marble kitchen counter when he saw him burn an omelette and set it on fire. Mingyu had immediately turned on his tap to signal the frenzied boy to the sink. Lots of water was used and Seungkwan ended up with overly soggy eggs- which he thankfully did not eat.

 

Mingyu made up his mind at that point. From that point on, he would be in charge of cooking for him. Mingyu stuck out his chest proudly. He knew watching his mom in the kitchen and experimenting on his own would benefit him someday!

 

Although, of course, he realized that food suddenly appearing on Seungkwan’s kitchen counter wouldn’t pass as something he could easily forget, so he came up with a genius plan. He patted himself on his invisible shoulder, rambling about how intelligent he was.

 

Every end of the week, Seungkwan would open his door and find a white box tidely tied up with string. Each box had a note with variations of: “From your dear neighbour! Hope you enjoy this nice, delicious, and warm home-cooked meal as a token of my vast generosity!”

 

Mingyu smirked. Emphasizing the anonymity and generosity of this stranger would make him seem more attractive and mysterious. It was a sure way to get Seungkwan fantasizing about him.

 

Seungkwan scratched his head. He didn’t know exactly which neighbour the gift was from because the notes never specified, but it wasn’t like him to decline good food. Picking the white box up, he smiled thankfully and went back inside to fill his empty stomach. Mingyu face lit up when he watched Seungkwan shovel spoonfuls of his food into those plump cheeks of his. Adorable.

 

Another side fact that Mingyu discovered was that Seungkwan had a complex about his cheeks. One afternoon, he even caught Seungkwan tugging at his cheeks and complaining about them making his face look big, but Mingyu thought he looked really cute with those plump cheeks of his. He wanted to tell him that, but of course he couldn’t. He sighed.

 

* * *

 

 **Quirk #3.** Seungkwan kept to himself. He was always alone.

 

He knows this wasn’t much of a quirk, so much as a concern. Apart from spending time with his group mates or working on things for school, Mingyu noticed that Seungkwan never really brought any friends home or hung out outside. Usually, Seungkwan just sat by himself watching tv or nibbling on whatever snacks were inside his fridge. Mingyu worried whenever he would lock himself in his room and cry over the phone to his mom. Hovering down to fold onto his knees in front of the crying boy, Mingyu could hear the broken words escaping the boy’s quivering lips. Seungkwan sobbed while confessing to missing his mom and his sisters back in Jeju. He said he felt alone. He felt like he couldn’t breathe- trapped in a foreign place.

 

He looked so vulnerable in the dimly-lit room. Mingyu so dearly wanted to hug the boy and calm him down, but he couldn’t. He really couldn’t. It broke his heart hearing how Seungkwan whimpered the rest of the night before tiring himself to sleep. All Mingyu could do was pull his sheets further up to cover him till his chin and wipe away any remaining tears. He snapped his fingers and the lights went off.

 

He wanted to let him know he wasn’t alone. Yet, how could he when he was like this. Mingyu looked down at his floating body.

 

It was time. Mingyu _needed_ to try.

 

 


	2. Help The Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu decides to commence "Operation: Help the Boo."

 

"Operation: Help the Boo" was something Mingyu wasn't sure how to start, especially when the curse restricted him to staying within the confines of the apartment building. Being stuck here was hard enough as it is, but it surely wasn't helping his main plan. His main plan was to help Seungkwan make some friends, but how  was he to do that exactly? Mingyu tapped his finger on his chin and floated around the room in deep thought. It was around 7:30pm and Seungkwan would becoming home from his new part-time job at the local diner. Mingyu had to think of something. 

 

_ BARK! BARK! _

 

Mingyu’s ears perked up at the sound, his ears leading him over to the open window in the living room. Barking outside of the apartment building was a small dirty puppy. From what Mingyu could see the tiny pup seemed to be a stray- no collar and dirtied up like it had been rolling around in the dirt. 

 

Mingyu gasped. This could be what he needed!  Mingyu floated through the floors and down to the front entrance, body unable to actually leave passed the glass doors, but still able to see the stray sitting on the front steps. 

 

“Hi, buddy!!” Mingyu crouched and waved behind the glass. The puppy tilted its head in curiosity upon hearing the new voice. 

 

“What do you think about living with me and a buddy of mine, huh?” The puppy wagged its tail excitedly and barked. Mingyu looked behind him cautiously to check if the front desk was empty. Great! It seemed like he timed this perfectly. Either that or luck was on his side because the entire lobby was empty and the guard on duty was no where in sight. 

 

After sucking in a huge breath of air through his lungs, Mingyu blew a gust of wind and the entrance doors flung open. “Come here buddy!”

 

The dirty puppy ran straight into Mingyu’s arms and Mingyu lifted him up. If someone were to catch him, they would definitely be caught by surprise. A floating puppy making its way across the lobby in mid-air? Yeah, that would surely catch someone's attention. 

 

Mingyu rushed over to the elevators and waited for it to open. The puppy wiggled in his arms and tried to lick his face, only for its tongue to slip past his face. Mingyu giggled. 

 

_ DING! _

 

The elevator doors opened and just as Mingyu was about to float inside he froze. Staring straight at him was one of the crazy elderly women on Seungkwan’s floor. If he remembered correctly, it was the same woman that came knocking at Seungkwan’s door at 3am in the morning complaining about his “loud breathing,” which could _apparently_ be heard three doors down. Seungkwan was stunned as he closed the door- both half-asleep and confused about how he was supposed to solve that issue. 

 

“AGGHHHHHHHH! W-WHY IS THAT DOG FLOATING?!!” the old lady screeched, arm out and pointing her wooden cane at the happily barking puppy caught in mid-air. Mingyu exited his frozen state and flew as fast as he could to the stairwell. He could still hear the lady screaming in fear about the oddity she just experienced followed by the rushed footsteps of another person- presumably the absent guard that Mingyu suspected was abruptly awakened from his secret nap in the surveillance room.

 

Mingyu hurriedly flew up the stairwell and back into his and Seungkwan’s small apartment. Once he was back in the confined space, he set the puppy down and left the door slightly ajar. Mingyu watched as the puppy sniffed around and circled the area. Now, he just needed a cardboard box!

 

Mingyu speedily shifted through the cabinet underneath the kitchen sink. If he were to guess by Seungkwan’s recent unhealthy fixation with instant ramen and the vast stock of it placed on his top shelf, Mingyu would surely be able to find a nicely sized cardboard box to place the puppy in before he got home. 

 

“Aha!” Mingyu snatched the folded brown box and reformed it into a perfect  temporary shelter for the puppy. Now he just needed a marker to write a short note and he would have the perfect alibi. 

 

“ _Needs a New Home!! Please, take me in!! :(_ ” Mingyu wrote in black, bolded letters. He nodded to himself in approval and gathered the hyper puppy in his arms before placing it delicately in the box. The puppy looked up at him with beady eyes and whimpered. Mingyu pouted and patted its head.

 

“Only for a second! Seungkwan will be coming home soon and then you can go back to playing, okay?” 

 

The puppy barked once and circled inside the box to lie down comfortably. “Okay, here we go.”

 

Mingyu positioned the box in front of the door and locked it. He listened patiently by the door, awaiting the incoming footsteps of his crush. 

 

_Bark! Bark!_

 

“Oh! Hey, there little guy! Who’s puppy are- oh, you don't have a place to stay…” Mingyu could hear how worried Seungkwan sounded. He was definitely contemplating keeping him and Mingyu knew how close he was to giving in to those puppy eyes. After watching Seungkwan go all googly-eyes over short videos of babies and puppies, Mingyu knew Seungkwan would love to have a puppy of is own- you know, seeing as Mingyu couldn't really give him a baby. 

 

“Oh well, I guess you’ll just have to come home with me!” Seungkwan chuckled. Success!! Mingyu cheered loudly, the side table next to him shaking slightly from the vibrations. Seungkwan unlocks the door and the dirty puppy runs straight for him. Oh no. 

 

_Bark! Bark!_

 

Mingyu waved at him frantically. Seungkwan looked over curiously as the puppy sat still and barked straight up at him. Mingyu's eyes shifted between the puppy and Seungkwan's inquisitive face. 

 

“What’s wrong, pup? Do you see something?” Mingyu tried sending the tiny animal signals through his panicked eyes, but the puppy just continued panting and wagging its tail even harder. He even tried floating to the side, back and forth, but the puppy still trailed him. 

 

Seungwan tilted his head.  _ Huh _ .

 

“Come here puppy!” Mingyu sighed as the puppy stopped and spun around to follow Seungkwan into the kitchen. Mingyu forgot about the whole animal-ghost relationship. It was definitely going to be harder to make it seem like there was no one haunting the place with the puppy barking at nothing, but hopefully he could prevent Seungkwan from becoming scared enough to leave. 

 

Mingyu peeked at the kitchen and smiled. Seungkwan was cooing at the puppy. He looked happier than usual. That’s all he wanted. 

 

* * *

 

Okay, so maybe Seungkwan was feeling less lonely, but Mingyu was starting to feel more and more left out. Maybe even jealous. 

 

Bookeu, who Seungkwan had named one night when the puppy had protectively pushed Mingyu off the couch and into an unsteady bookcase, was doing its best to prevent Mingyu from getting anywhere near the boy. Before, for example, Mingyu would snuggle up behind Seungkwan at night and the boy would cuddle back into his chest; but now, Bookeu would stand in the empty space and growl possessively until Mingyu forfeited his spot. Fortunately, Seungkwan thought nothing of it and would always hush the sassy fur-ball to sleep and Mingyu would be left sleeping on the floor next to the bed grumpily. 

 

Breakfast, as well, was another thing Bookeu took over. Usually, just as Seungkwan was about to get up, Mingyu would stay in his bedroom and take sneaky peeks through his shy fingers as Seungkwan changed his clothes- which may or may not be plain creepy, but he argues that it wasn’t like he was seeing him fully nude so… Anyways, Bookeu seemed to think it was wrong and made it a routine to bark at him until he left. Seungkwan would just laugh as the puppy ran across the room and closed the door with his little black snout. 

 

Mingyu grumbled all morning as Seungkwan left for school, not forgetting to kiss the clean fluffy ball of doom on its head. Mingyu growled. He should be the one getting kisses, not the puppy. Mingyu sneered at the cheerful pup. 

 

“Bye!” Seungkwan looked up from the puppy and glanced around his apartment. Mingyu tilted his head. Seungkwan looked like he was searching for something, but then just shrugged his shoulders and locked the door behind him as he left. Mingyu wasn’t sure what that was about, but he dismissed it as he watched the evil puppy before him strutting past like it had done nothing wrong. 

 

“You wait! I’ll be getting more kisses than you sooner or later!” Mingyu whined. That is, when he turns back. Mingyu shook his hair excessively and groaned. Now that Seungkwan had a new puppy and was seemingly making more friends at his new job, Mingyu was feeling anxious to meet Seungkwan in person.

 

Mingyu huffed, his fist slamming on his palm determinedly. It was time to break the curse! 

 


	3. How to Break the Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu tries to break the curse.

 

Breaking the curse. Trial 1: A Kiss. Mingyu read too many fairytales to know that a true love’s kiss was the definite way to reverse any curse. Sure, maybe those cases were pure fiction and Mingyu was surely no princess, but it never hurts to try. Plus, it wasn’t like he was about to complain about getting to lay his lips on Seungkwan’s soft, pinky pout.

 

So, one Thursday night as Seungkwan sat cross-legged on his couch with a bowl of Lays in his lap, Mingyu hovered in front of him on the coffee table to commence the test. Thankfully, Bookeu was sleeping by Seungkwan’s feet and Mingyu was sure he wouldn’t get chased away before he could even attempt anything. Mingyu felt a blush rise on his face...despite the fact that he couldn’t actually redden anywhere on his semi-transparent body, but that was besides the point. Point was, Mingyu was about to kiss the person of his ghostly adorations.

 

As Seungkwan chewed a Lay’s chip in his mouth, eyes trained on the comedian telling jokes on the screen, Mingyu leaned his body closer. And closer. Then resting his lips on Seungkwan’s soft lips, he closed his eyes.

 

Seungkwan gasped. Mingyu thought, ‘ _ this was it!! _ ’ When he opened his eyes, he would be human. Seungkwan would immediately fall in love with how gorgeous he was and they would live happily together in their little apartment.

 

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Seungkwan laughed, pieces of chewed-up chips spraying out of his mouth and directly through Mingyu’s face.

 

Mingyu’s nose scrunched and he opened his eyes with a blank stare. Bookeu growled. Time for the next plan.

* * *

  
Trial #2: Mirror Play. At first, when he had searched for ways to break a curse on Seungkwan’s laptop he thought this was some sort of weird kink. But, after reading more about it, the idea seemed to be mainly about crossing over into a parallel dimension in order to return to the mortal realm. Mingyu hummed. Okay, so this didn’t sound too hard at all. He looks at a mirror and sings a chant- simple enough.

 

Mingyu glided over to Seungkwan’s full-body mirror and looked straight into it. He was kind of skeptical about this idea, but apparently saying a specific chant over and over would open up a portal or something. Mingyu exhaled slowly.

 

“Okay, here goes nothing...oh-gah, gah-mooo, ah-moo, gah-oh~ oh-ga, moo-ga~” Mingyu sung loudly. The mirror began to shake with each bellowed chant.

 

“oH-GAH, GAH-MOO, AHHHH-MOOO, GAHHHHHH” Mingyu began to sing louder, hands flailing in circles for good measure. Bookeu looked up at him oddly. The floorboards began to vibrate and the mirror shook even more. Over his own chants, he unfortunately couldn’t hear the lock of the front door clicking open.

 

“oH-gaHHhh-” Mingyu screeched, voice cracking unattractively. Bookeu barked and jumped back. Glass shards shattered everywhere on the floor; the whole mirror broken in pieces. Mingyu squeaked in fright, flying all the way to the back wall.  _ Great. _

 

“What the-” Mingyu turned his head in shock at Seungkwan’s entrance. He was home early. Seungkwan looked bewildered at the broken mirror on his wooden floor. “How did this happen?!” Bookeu barked wildly and jumped up at Seungkwan’s leg. 

 

Mingyu’s eyes widened as his mouth opened and closed. He didn’t want Seungkwan to freak out or leave because he thought the place was haunted... _ Even if it really was _ .

 

“Oh!” Seungkwan exclaimed. “I must have left the window open! It’s pretty windy out. The mirror must have fell off the wall.” Seungkwan nodded to himself satisfied with his own deductions. Mingyu watched as he left to get a broom, Bookeu trailing after him.

 

He sighed. Time for plan three.

* * *

 

 

Trial # 3 was his final plan. The final plan was kind of dumb, Mingyu would admit. But _apparently_ , according to one of his friends way back when, ghosts could become visible when they submerged themselves completely in water. Kind of like some sort of  “Reverse Little Mermaid” trick. Mingyu dismissed that idea as some kind of headassery that his friends came up with when they were drunk out of their minds, but he was desperate.

 

He sneaked into the bathroom midday and turned on the bath. He considered going in- ghost clothes and all- but despite the invisibility and ghostly appearance, the old witch apparently cursed him with the greater pain of  still being able to feel uncomfortable with drenched clothes on. So, he stripped.

 

Poking the tip of his ghost feet into the filled bath, Mingyu released a relaxed sigh to find the water nice and warm. He sunk himself into the water, trying his best to submerge his entire body in the tiny bathtub which proved to be a challenge considering his extreme length.

 

This was relaxing. Mingyu closed his eyes and sighed. Time passed on like that. He hadn’t noticed how long he had been in the bath until the sound of a door creaking open startled him.

 

“AHHHH!” Seungkwan screamed, hands whipping to his face to cover his startled eyes. Mingyu looked down. He was back to being human! Mingyu stood up immediately from the bath and cheered loudly in excitement. His hips shaking in a celebratory dance.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Seungkwan screeched, regretting his decision to peek between his fingers the moment he stood up. Things were shaking and it wasn’t only his hips. Mingyu stopped his cheering and covered his indecency as best as he could. He blushed shyly.

 

Seungkwan screamed even more, threatening to call the police on him and cut of his- Mingyu winced. He definitely felt those words in his groin.

 

Mingyu tried his best to calm him down and begged for him to not call the police. Surprisingly, Seungkwan abided so long as Mingyu covered himself with a towel or something. In the end, Mingyu borrowed one of Seungkwan’s oversized t-shirts and his cousin’s hand-me down pajama pants. Of course, Mingyu fit the clothes like a glove rather than achieving the whole “oversized” look.  

 

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Mingyu timidly made his way over to sit on the couch where Seungkwan was pacing back and forth in the living room.

 

“Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?” Seungkwan demanded. Mingyu awed. He looked even better through purely human eyes.

 

Seungkwan waited impatiently.  _ Why was he letting this oddly attractive stranger explain himself when he just caught him naked in his bathtub? He should’ve just called the cops... _

 

“Kim Mingyu! 23 years old. I-uh, kind of lived in this apartment before you,” Mingyu explained cautiously. He never considered this part when he proceeded with his whole ‘Woo Boo Seungkwan’ thing. 

 

“Okay,  _ Mingyu _ . Still doesn’t explain why I had to walk in on you and your naked ass sitting in my bath,” Seungkwan barked. Mingyu had never seen Seungkwan this irritated before. He looked like a disgruntled puppy. Adorable.

 

“Um...I might sound crazy, but I was cursed by this old guy and got turned into a ghost. You know, like those supernatural, kind-of-alive-kind-of-not, type of spirits? So, yeah. Turns out putting yourself under water can break a curse, funny huh?” Mingyu laughs anxiously. Seungkwan was looking at him skeptically. He wasn’t convinced.

 

Mingyu should have known. Now he was going to get put in jail and he would lose both his apartment and his crush. He would be forced to wear those god awful orange jumpsuits. Mingyu shuddered.

 

Seungkwan just stared at him a few minutes more. Mingyu was growing antsy.

 

“Okay.”

 

Mingyu looked up at him bewildered. “ _ Okay? _ ”

 

“Yeah, sure I believe you. You were a ghost and now you aren’t. I was always iffy about that kind of stuff, but ever since I moved in weird things kept happening,” Seungkwan noted. “Like my toothbrush would always be ready with toothpaste even before I walked in the bathroom in the morning. My clothes would all be nicely hung and organized in my closet, despite clearly remembering them being on my floor before leaving. A stray puppy was conveniently placed in front of my apartment door. Clean floors. And those gift boxes filled with  freshly cooked, steaming hot food from a supposed ‘generous neighbour’. I live on a floor full of grumpy, criticizing elderly people.”

 

Mingyu coughs shyly, avoiding Seungkwan’s questioning stare. 

 

“Besides, every time I wake up I just feel...a little less lonely. Like someone was there keeping me company...” Seungkwan looks down and mumbles. Mingyu looks up and smiles warmly.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Seungkwan sits down beside him awkwardly, Bookeu jumping up to sit on his lap. “So...umm...if you were haunting this place, I’m guessing you were the reason people kept leaving?”

 

Mingyu nodded hesitantly.

 

“Why?” Seungkwan asked. Mingyu couldn’t take it. Seungkwan was turned fully towards him and looking at him attentively with those round, glittery eyes of his.

 

“Uh, I told you that this place was mine, so...I’m kind of a possessive person and I wanted to keep the apartment till I found a way to turn back.”

 

“Oh...” Seungkwan mumbles. Mingyu looks at him curiously. Seungkwan looked sad, his eyes watering and fists tightening in his lap.

 

“OH GOD, NO!” Mingyu waved his arms in front of him. “I’m not going to kick you out!! This is your place now, if anything I should be kicked out!”

 

Seungkwan sniffles and blinks away the tears building in his eyes. “R-really?”

 

Mingyu melts in his seat. He was too precious.

 

“Of course. I couldn’t bare to kick you out. I know how much this apartment means to you. It’s like a secret haven for you to escape to, right? Away from school and work?” Seungkwan flushes, but nods shyly.

 

“I guess, you’ve seen me cry then?” Mingyu nods. Seungkwan lets out an indistinguishable sound of embarrassment and covers his face with his hands. Mingyu laughs.

 

“It’s alright. Everyone cries,” Mingyu pats his back in comfort. “I mean, not everyone can look like a moviestar when they cry like I do, but..” Mingyu chuckles as Seungkwan flings a pillow at him and continues to hide his face.

 

“By the way,” Seungkwan looks at him, removing his hands from his face.

 

“If you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me now. I can always come around to talk or listen even if you aren’t up for a chat. You aren’t alone, Seungkwan.”

 

Seungkwan never told him his name, but just hearing this stranger say his name made his heart race a bit. Mingyu smiled warmly, eyes staring comfortingly into his. Bookeu barks as the clock strikes twelve and Mingyu coughs.

 

“Uhh, I guess I should go. I don’t want to invade your space any longer,” Mingyu chuckles, “Cute pajamas by the way!”

 

Seungkwan squeaks, trying to cover his pink Winnie the Pooh pajamas. Just before Mingyu gets up and walks to the door, Seungkwan grabs onto the back of his shirt.

 

“W-where do you think you are going without shoes?! And a jacket? It’s snowing outside, Mingyu!” Seungkwan scolds, cheeks still pink. Mingyu stops and flushes. He was trying to make a cool exit. 

 

Seungkwan lets him go and clears his throat. “Why don’t you stay the night?”

 

Mingyu thinks his heart just stopped. He nodded enthusiastically, “You don’t mind?!”

 

Seungkwan shakes his head. Mingyu cheers internally and follows Seungkwan to his bedroom. They stop in front of the bedroom door.

 

“W-why are you following me?” Seungkwan stutters and Mingyu just pouts.

 

“I always sleep beside you!” Seungkwan sputters, spit flying at Mingyu’s face. He winces and wipes it away.

 

“NO! No, no, no, no. You sleep on the couch!” Seungkwan points to the direction of the living room and Mingyu whines. “But-”

 

“No, ‘but’s. I hardly know you!” Seungkwan argues. Mingyu pulls his best puppy face and hopes, just hopes, Seungkwan will let him cuddle him to sleep.

 

“Please?” Seungkwan’s face twitches. He shouldn’t.  _ He wouldn’t _ . He won’t-

 

“...fine.”

* * *

 

Mingyu giggled as he jumped onto the bed and snuggled under the covers. Seungkwan sighed and covered himself, lying with a space between them. Much to Seungkwan’s surprise, Bookeu had surprisingly taken to his new pet bed on the floor tonight. As soon as the lights were off, Seungkwan closed his eyes.

 

“Mingyu…” “Uh-huh?” “Let go.”

 

Seungkwan wiggled as Mingyu wrapped tightly around Seungkwan’s body, snuggling his head on top of his fluff of hair. Mingyu hummed happily. He always dreamed about actually getting to snuggle Seungkwan in his human form. Although, in his dreams he was always the little spoon and Seungkwan was the big spoon because he liked being cuddled.

 

“Mingyuuu~” Seungkwan groaned. Mingyu only cuddled closer, eyes closing tiredly from today’s events. Seungkwan couldn’t sleep with the other smothering him with his heavy body. He was about to complain again, but as soon as he was about to open his mouth he could hear slow breaths being released above him.

 

Mingyu was asleep. Seungkwan sighed, but quieted as soon as Mingyu began to mumble.

 

“...I won’t leave you alone…I promise”

 

Seungkwan felt his throat tighten and his eyes begin to swell as Mingyu mumbled those words onto the top of his head. He really wasn’t alone tonight. Maybe, he could finally get some proper sleep with Mingyu by his side. It was funny. He didn’t know who this stranger was or how he could make him feel so loved, but he honestly felt that this man was someone he was fated to meet. 

 

Seungkwan smiled, snuggling back into Mingyu’s chest for warmth. This was familiar. It felt familiar. He chuckled. Of all people, the one to make him feel less lonely was a ghost. Perhaps, all he needed was a bit of haunting in this apartment to really make him feel at home. Maybe, he could work something out between them. A  _ roommate _ , maybe? Seungkwan chuckled to himself, Mingyu snoring above him in a comfortable purr.

 

That didn’t sound so bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n the end!


End file.
